Honest Mistake
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: Peter and Gwen's parents meet for the first time, and it is definitely not what they expect. Superfamily AU. Steve/Tony. Peter/Gwen. Penny OC /Leonard OC . Requested.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Requested by katniss-potter-of-house-stark on tumblr :)**

* * *

"Seriously, Mum, Dad, please be nice!" Gwen pleaded desperately. She knew she was probably over reacting, but she really wanted tonight to go well. It was the first time her and Peter's parents were to meet, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if anything went wrong, especially when at least two of the parents were part of a government promoted Superhero group.

Penny, her mother, smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. We'll be on our best behaviour, right Leonard?" She elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"Uh, oh, yeah, best behaviour," he nodded obediently.

Gwen sighed in relief. "Good," she mumbled, straightening her dress once more before ringing the bell positioned at the front of the large house.

"Besides, your father and I have been dying to meet Steve and Antonia since Peter mentioned them," Penny continued brightly.

Gwen tilted her head in confusion. "Antonia?"

Before she could question her mother, the door opened and she turned away from her parents to smile widely at Peter, who held open the door.

"Hey," Peter greeted with a welcoming smile, which could easily be seen as learnt from Steve, if you had met the man before. Gwen stepped into the foyer first, pressing a brief kiss to her boyfriend of ten months' lips. Peter received a kiss on the cheek from Penny and shared a firm handshake with Leonard. "My parent's are in the living room." He gestured for them to follow him.

"Um, mum, who did you mean, Antonia?" Gwen quickly whispered into her mother's ear as they approached the broad archway that lead into the main part of the mansion.

"Peter's mother honey," Penny replied easily.

"Um, mum, Peter doesn't have a-"

"Penny, Leonard, these are my fathers', Steve Rogers and Tony Stark," Peter introduced with a beaming smile. The two men had stood up from the sofas they were lounging on and after a moment of pause, held out their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both. Peter's told us so much about you," Steve smiled widely.

"…A…Antonia?" Penny repeated the name; slowly abet a little light headed.

"Anthony actually, but I go by Tony," Stark corrected.

"Oh, um, yes, of course," she stammered, her smile shaky as she grasped the hand across from her, "It's nice to meet you too. I don't think Peter and Gwen have been talking about you two nearly enough." Her eyes flittered between the large blond hand, and her nervous looking daughter.

"I'll say," Leonard huffed out an agreement, shaking Tony's hand, "You aren't exactly what we were expecting."

"Yes, well, it was an honest mistake," Penny interjected, before her husband could continue. Her flush conveyed embarrassment. "We're just glad to finally meet you."

"Us too," Tony nodded, eying her curiously. "Peter's prepared the whole meal, didn't even let JARVIS help when he offered, which shows how much he wants to impress you guys."

"Dad!" Peter hissed in embarrassment.

"That kid blushes too easily," Tony said airily, "Come on, he's got the dining room set out with the best china and everything – I didn't even know we had good china, but that's probably why they kept it from me." He added thoughtfully.

"Pop, why don't you take Penny and Leonard into the dining room and get them seated, please?" Peter insisted loudly.

"Of course," Steve smiled encouragingly, "If you two would ignore my husband and follow me."

"Ignore me? Steve, I'm being on my best behaviour. That's just rude…"

Tony's voice faded around the corner, and Peter held onto Gwen's wrist to stop her from following their parents. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What was that about?" he whispered, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure…but my mum did call Tony 'Antonia' on the doorstep…" Gwen recalled.

Peter arched an eyebrow. "Your parents thought my dad was a girl?"

"Apparently so," Gwen shrugged, her cheeks flushed pink in mild embarrassment.

"Well it'll be a story to tell the kids about," Peter commented amused.

"Yeah, if we can make it through tonight," Gwen laughed.

"Just think positive," he reminded her.

"Alright, I'm positive that our parents together might accidently cause an implosion, probably from both of us, when they start on the 'they're so grown up' rant," Gwen responded, "I'm pretty sure my mum has hers already planned out."

Peter laughed. "Well, that's sort of the spirit…"

* * *

**If you have any prompts for Avengers stories, anything you want to see in print, I am open for requests. You can either send me a private message on here, or leave me a message on my tumblr: WhatIMustWrite**


End file.
